The VanGuard Triangle
by ferno16
Summary: It's a Misaki x Aichi or a Kourin x Aichi right after Aichi defeted Leon. And starts his high school life with a litle romance rated T for Teens. P.S. there might be rated M later on.
1. Chapter 1

The Vanguard Triangle

Ferno16: this story takes place right after Aichi defeated Leon, and starts his life in his new high school but, he is in for a big surprise.

Rated: T for Teens

Chapter One: The new Vanguard player.

Aichi's point of view.

The bell rang for the third time for class to start, _'so this is my high school' _was the thought in my mind. Before I came here, I thought that I was going to Kai-kun's high school but, it turns out that my grade point average was more than enough to get transfer here.

"Sendou Aichi," calls the teacher. "Would you be kind enough to come back to us?"

"Eh…?" was all I could say before the entire class shared a laugh. My face felt hot because at that moment I realized I was still standing "S-sorry." was the only thing I could mumble before I sat down.

_Later in lunch…_

I sighed for the third time of the day. I had only gone through four periods. On the first period, I spaced out not once but, twice. As penalty I got extra work it felt like carrying an extra brick on my back. The second period was so quiet that I actually felt the air with my hands. The third period was a war zone. Some of my classmates swore insane then, and then like in two seconds the school officer burst through the door and dragged them out. My fourth period, it was kind of a musical. The band room is right across our room so, I could listen to music while I worked. With that I sighed for the fourth time of the day.

"Aichi"

"Eh... Ah!" when I realized it was Misaki's voice my mood lifted up a bit then I said. "Misaki-san, I thought you ate lunch with your friend." It was true, I never met her friend but, I have seen them talk to each other in Card Capital.

Misaki simply looked away and said. "She went to the student council to discuss an issue." She looked at me and asked. "Can I sit here?"

"Sure I don't mind."I don't really see why she would ask that, the table is empty after all. She sat next to me. I blushed a little, was it because she was close to me? I shook my head of that thought. After a few minutes passed I tried to break the silence with small talk. "So what book are you reading?"

Misaki looked at me confused, and responded. "My notebook…"

I felt dumbstruck, realizing that it was an obvious question. Anyone can tell what book it is by just looking at it. The cover has the subject, the owner's name. It even has the word NOTEBOOK on it to top it off. With a sweat drop I only said. "I...see."

Misaki looked at me for a while, then sighed, and asked. "Aichi, did something happen?"

"Um…" I don't know how I should respond. Sure my classes were insane but, nothing happened. I know Misaki won't force me to do something I don't want to do but, she won't back down until she gets an answer. I sighed and thought '_might as well make small talk.' _With that I explain what happen from the first class to the forth one.

After I finished explaining everything Misaki looked at me, with a blank expression and said with a satisfied tone. "Sounds like you have it hard, especially with the trouble makers in your third period."

I simply sighted for the sixth time today, and said. "Yea…"

Right after I responded to Misaki, the bell rang for all the students to go back to class. I was starting to get up, when I heard Misaki say with a firm voice. "Waaait don't get up just yet."

_I only looked at her quizzically, seeing her eyes, and her notebook close. __'It's like she's waiting for a royal wagon being pulled by horses.'_ Unfortunately, my thought was far from right. I started to hear many foot steps behind me. I turn my head around, and see all students running, and bumping into each other like a stampede of wild animals. With a sweat drop I turn to Misaki, and ask. "Umm Misaki-san is your school always like this umm…?" I was having trouble finding the right words, without offending Misaki's school.

Misaki opened her eyes looking at me. She must have seen I had trouble finding the right words, and finishing the sentence saying. "Crazy."

I looked at her asking myself if she guessed, or she read my mind. After a few seconds I said. "No more like umm…wild."

Misaki raised her eye brow at me, and asked with confidence in her voice. "Aichi, do you honestly believe that this school is wild with the classes you have?"

I was really taken back by this, she had a point. Every class I have been through was crazy. Like it or not she was right, the entire school was crazy. After a few seconds, I answered her question with defeat in my voice. "Yea it's uuuh… crazy."

Satisfied with my answered, Misaki smiled, got up and said. "Aichi if you don't hurry you'll be late to class." With that she turns around and left. I simply left the lunch room, and thought. _'Note: find a less crowded place to eat lunch.' _There is no way I am going through that student stamped again.

_Later after school…_

_I sighed for the eighth time of the day. All do to being tired of school. I shove my hand in my backpack, searching for something that changed my life ever since I was seven years old. My vanguard deck, it means a lot to me. It gave me confidence, holds a lot of memories I have life through, and most important of all thanks to it I got real friend to count on. I smiled looking at it reflecting on my past, I look up and walk all the way to Card Capital._

_In about five minutes I reached the Card Capitals doors. As soon as I stepped in, I was greeted by Chris and team genies. _

_"It's being a while, Sendou Aichi." Greeted Chris, I shifted my eyes to Ali and he said. "Yo!" Then I look at Lee, he only smiled at me and asked. "How have you been?"_

_I actually was delighted to see them. I haven't heard news about them, ever since Psyqualia took over Chris. We all sat at a table on the back of the store talking about what has happened so far after the tournament. Ali was mostly talking about how he spends his time with his girlfriends. In the middle of his conversation, Lee cut him off saying. "Ali would you stop talking about girls, and do your girlfriends even know about each other?" Ali flinched at this, he had cheer leaders with him before but, his girlfriends never knew about each other. I never had a girlfriend, and I'm already a sophomore. All because of being pretty shy about it._

_"What's up, Sendou."_

_I look to my right, and see my classmate from first period. His name is Ishida I heard his name when he was having a certain discussion with the teacher. Before I could say anything he said with a little sarcasm in his voice. "You look like a total different person here than at school."_

_I don't know how he got here but, he looks confuse to why I'm here. Surprisingly, it turned to a chat of three minutes or close to it until he asked me. "What are you doing here, Sendou?"_

_"U-um here." I simply pass him my Vanguard deck. I thought that if I show him what Vanguard is he would understand more. After a bit of explaining how it works, he actually dared himself to try it. Apparently the shop manager heard our chat, and places a trial deck in his hand and said. "Good Luck"_

_ After reviewing the rules Ishida was ready. We started the fight._

"Stand up, VANGUARD!"

"Angelic Liberator!"

"Stone Bullet Eradicator, Houki!"

I noticed that the deck Ishida has is made of Narukami, the same as Kai. I took the first turn to show how it works. I rode Little Liberator, Marron then I called Future Liberator, Llew to the back and ended my turn. Ishida draws then rides Red River Dragoon, next he calls Dust Storm Eradicator, Toko. Then he attacks with Red River my vanguard I don't guard, he drive checks and gets a critical trigger. He gives the critical to Red River, and the power to Toko. I damage check no trigger, he attacks with Toko but, I guard with Fortune Liberator. Ishida ends, I draw, and then ride my avatar Blaster Blade Liberator. Then I call Gallatin and, Zoom Down Eagle and attack. Ishida receives three of damage and, I ended my turn he draws. He rides Eradicator, Thunder Boom Dragon then attacks with Jen. In like one minute, the mach ends with Ishida having six damage, he only muttered. "I lost."

Before I said anything, Ishida grabbed his deck and, dash to the counter. Ishida said in a hurry. "Old man I'm buying this." He paid for it and left the store. I was actually trying to process what just happened, until I heard Kai-kun's voice.

"Hey Aichi" Behind Kai was, Miwa, Izaki and, finally Morikawa. During the first five minutes I just explain about Ishida and the Cardfight we had. When Ali started talking about girls again Morikawa butted in and it was about to turn in to a fight. Somehow Izaki manage to stop them in time. Miwa then asked. "Does your school have a Cardfight club?"

With a disappointed tone I answered. "No, the school only focuses to prepare to college." It's true without asking you could tell that every student is extremely serious with their studies. I even ask myself if the transfer was a mistake. Before I could continue my thoughts, Miwa asked with a smile. "Why don't you transfer to our school, we have a Vanguard room at our school?"

I was actually considering that a few times, once I asked my mom if I could transfer. But she only said. "Just give your new school a chance and, little of your time." I was about to tell Miwa that until Kai got up and said. "If he bought a deck on the way out, that means he's interested in Vanguard."

I gasp a little he was right, if Ishida wasn't interested why would he waste money? Kai saw that I got the message, he turn away to leave and said. "Get your act together. You're a leader, remember?" With that he just left with Miwa right behind him.

_Next Day… _

I entered my first period class and, sat down. I was hoping that Ishida would show up, yesterday thanks to what Kai said to me. I decided to reach out to Ishida, and show him the world of vanguard. On the third bell he was already sitting in his seat, I was actually happy cause I'm know someone I can play Vanguard with. My attention was caught by the teacher saying. "Today we have a new transfer student." He faced the door and said. "Please come in."

When the new student came in, I could not believe my eyes at all. She was the girl that helped me in various occasions. She gave me many rare Vanguard cards and, snapped me back when _Psyqualia took over. She wrote her name on the board, then turns to everyone and said. "I'm Tatsunagi Kourin. It's a pleasure to meet everyone."_

_When I open my mouth but, the only thing that came out was. "Kourin-san..?"_


	2. Chapter 2

The Vanguard Triangle

Ferno16: The Vanguard Triangle is not just about love. It's also about passion, spirit, but most important of all it's about Vanguard!

Rated: T for Teens

Chapter Two: The Club is born.

Aichi's point of view.

"Kourin-san…?" I still couldn't believe my eyes at all. I mean sure she's a teen to but, I heard that most idols are home school. My thoughts were interrupted when the teacher said to Kourin. "Tatsunagi, your seat is right behind Sendou Aichi."

When Kourin was approaching, the teacher looked at me and asks with an annoying tone. "Sendou Aichi, will you be able to focus on class today?" I sweat drop at this. The reason I space out was because, the school was being hard on me. And it was only fifteen minutes to top it off. The teacher just sighted and, started to write down something on the board.

I switched my eyes to Kourin, only one foot away from my desk. A part of me, told me to say something anything. I open my mouth but, the only thing that came out was. "Um…I…uh." Kourin looked at me, and then smiled than said. "It's been a while, Sendou Aichi."

"Yes…long time no see, Kourin-san." Satisfied with the respond, Kourin just walked pass me and sat on her seat. Right in that moment, I felt a chill down my spine. When I look at the class I receive dozens of glares from every single classmate. I only had one thought in my mind. _'If I make one move, I'll really die.' _I was sweating bullets none stop, trying to find a way out of this. But I was completely cornered, by glares and hate. As time goes on the black aura in the class kept increasing. Five more minutes until the bell rings, I for once in my life wished that time would come to a standstill. My sweating bullets never decreased, I was getting even more scared every time a minute passed by.

When the bell rang the teacher looked at Kourin and said. "Tatsunagi, I've got something to give you, so come to the faculty room." Kourin only said with a firm voice and, a black expression. "Okay." Once she passed me. I sighted for the first time of the day and, though. _'I thought I'd stop breading.' _When I look up, I am surrounded by three people. One of them asked with an annoyed tone. "Hey, Sendou, how do you know Kourin-chan?!"

Before I could even answer, the one on the back asked me. "What's your relationship?!" Than the third one said with a mandatory tone. "Hey, introduce me to her! Okay?! Okay?!" I don't know any more if I was scared or confuse but, one thing is for sure. I am totally LOST. I don't know what to do or say anymore and mumble. "Um…uh…." At that moment my attention fell on Ishida, he was staring at his Vanguard deck. He was moving to his second class, I tried to call him. But the third once block me and said it in an angry tone. "Hey, Sendou are you gonna introduce me or what?!" I hopelessly laugh and, thought._ 'What have I gotten myself into?'_

_Later at lunch…_

Here I am on one side of the rooftop of my high school, trying to figure out how to avoid all of my classmate's glares. Being on the roof wasn't so bad. At least I don't have to worry about a student stamped. I was planning to find Ishida to Cardfight him, or at least try. I took another bite of my sandwich my mom packed from home. The food in the cafeteria was expensive. It almost emptied my wallet by half. I barely had money to buy any booster packs at card capital.

When I was half way done with my sandwich, I heard footsteps getting close to me. I was actually sweating bullets, the truth is I dint want anymore glares for today I had enough of those. But, its one student against the entire school, there was no way I could stand against all of them. I slowly turn my head over my shoulder and, saw that it was Kourin I sighted in relief.

Without thinking I said her name. "Kourin-san." Then I remember that idols are always followed like it or not. I shake my head side to side, to see if anyone is with her. Kourin must have seen right through me and said looking away. "Don't worry, I shock them of in the hallways." With that she just sat next to me, took an apple out from her pocket and ate it. After a few minutes of silence, Kourin asked me. "How long have been in this school, I thought you were going to Kai's?"

I took a moment to think and, then answered. "Well I have only being here for a day." Kourin turns her heard, looking at me a little surprised then said. "So you just transferred here yesterday?" I only scratch the back of my head with my right hand and respond. "Pretty much but, most of my classes are um…crazy." Kourin raised an eye brow at this and asked with curiosity. "How are your classes crazy exactly?"

Instead of explaining how my classes are crazy, I decided to tell her how my first day went. Her expression changed on every single class I told her about. When I finish telling her about my first day, she appeared radar fine. After a moment, I remember the second part of her fist question. But she beat me to it and, asked the question again. "So why did you come to this school, weren't you going to Kai's school?"

I simply told her about my grade point average and, the simple fact that my mother also decided that. Kourin understood perfectly, the grade point average no problem. But nobody can win against their own mothers. Just then the bell rang for everyone to go back to class. I sighted for the third time today, as I got up. Kourin was already at the door but, just before entering she looked at me and said with a smiled. "See you tomorrow Aichi."

I blushed, a little. It was the first time she really smiled after all. Just before I when in I look at the sky, one more time. Then I go in enduring all the glares I get from all the students.

_Later after school…_

"WHAAAAAAAAT?! Kourin-chan transferred to Aichi's class?!" Yelled Morikawa, right after I told him, Izaki, Misaki, and the Manager about Kourin's transferred. I was really glad that Izaki was holding back Morikawa but. Morikawa was one foot away from me, which made the yelling even worse and awkward. I might me a strong Vanguard player but, I'm not that physically strong. I don't know what I'm feeling anymore. I mean I feel awkward because was it really my fault that Kourin transferred to my school or, scared of getting bitten up.

Just when Izaki was losing the grip on Morikawa, Kamui came to the rescue. "Beast Deity Kick!" Morikawa was kicked right in the face, which knocked him out cold effectively. Before I said anything, the manager asked Misaki. "Misaki, is it true what Aichi said?" When I look at Misaki I see her hand moving in circles round the cat's whiskers making it purr, then she answered Manager's question. "Probably. Someone in my class was also going on about an idol transferring in to the first- year."

After a two minute chat, Morikawa sat right up and announce. "I've decided! I'm gonna transfer to Aichi's school!" "Eh…?!" I swear I heard Kamui mumble. "Hard headed person I guess…" Then Izaki stated the obvious reason, why he can't transfer. "Morikawa, with our grades, there is no way we could get into Miyaji Academy!"

Morikawa wasn't backing down, he is still shouting of ideas or ways to get in. Until he said. "I've got it! I'll live at Aichi's school!" That rang a bell and, I told him. "I-Impossible! Only students and their guardians are allowed in school!" The truth is my school was already crazy enough and, Morikawa transferring in would be like adding fuel to the fire. Then Morikawa said with a tone of know it all. "In that case, I'll be Aichi's father! From now on just call me "Dad"."

Misaki looked like she was about to throw up right there, and now. I on the other hand felt like coughing blood right here and now. The rest just looked at Morikawa with a disgusted look. There was a small brawl between Morikawa and, Kamui about being part of my family. After a few minutes of awkward brawl Izaki asked me. "So Aichi, you were saying your school doesn't have a Cardfight club?" I know it's not my fault that there isn't a card fight club but, somehow I felt guilt. My face must be pretty readable because Izaki said. "Too bad, if you had a club, we could get into your school by setting up intramural matches."

With the guilt I still felt I said. "Sorry…" Izaki looked at me with pity and said. "You got nothing to apologies for." After that Izaki walked away leaving me in my thoughts. I repeated the word club in my head many times until an idea hit me. "That's it!"

_Next morning at school..._

"Please join, I'm looking for members to form a card fight club, Please join!" I repeated over and over. Right now I'm standing on the front entrance, handing out papers. I worked hard to make last night and, people take them. But like five feet away they just drop it on the ground and, forget about it. But I decided to never give up and keep going till the end.

After five minutes passed I used up have of the stack of papers I was holding on the front entrance. I knew the bell was about to ring any second now. I was about to go in, until somebody grabbed the paper in my hand. I start to thank the person that took the paper but, when I look at the persons face. Her name came out of my mouth. "Kourin-san?!"

I don't know what happen but, I know Kourin was making an annoying face. Before I asked if something was wrong, I heard a footstep to my right. I look over my right shoulder and, see my classmates shooting glares at me. That's when I figure out why Kourin was making that face. Her fans never leaf her alone and, so she couldn't enjoy her time at all. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Kourin say. "I'll join."

"Eh… huh?!" I look at her asking myself I misheard. Kourin looked directly into my eyes and, said with a more series tone. "I'm saying that I'll join the Cardfight Club." With that she started to go in. I wanted to tell her I appreciated but, I only managed to blabber out. "I um…t-thanks." Before I knew it I was surrounded by the three classmates of my first period. They all said they want join the club but, their motive was pretty obvious. Kourin turn around and, declare with an even more serious tone than before. "Wait! Only those who are serious about participating in the Cardfight Club will be admitted!"

_Later after school…_

"D-damage check… no Trigger…I lost." Said the last person on the line. Right now I'm in the only place I thought I would be in the lunch room. Right before school started. Kourin declared that they can only get in if, the beat either her or me. Somehow we manage to get Vanguard tables to Cardfight everyone. So far an entire line of fans tried to beat us and, failed miserably. Kourin said with a tone of not being amaze. "None of them won, huh?" "Nope…" I just said it plain and, simple. We were about to leaf, until we heard a voice. "Wait a second!"

When I recognized the owner's voice, I turn my head to look at Ishida coming our way. Once he was in front of the Vanguard table he said. "I want to join the Cardfight Club." With a happy tone I said to Ishida. "Ishida-kun! So you're interested in Vanguard after all, huh?" Ishida closed his eyes and replied. "Yea. A little…"

Kourin smiled and said. "Fine. If you beat me, we'll let you in." Ishida switched his eyes to Kourin, took out his deck and said. "Of course. That's the idea." For almost a minute, Kourin was looking straight at Ishida's eyes. Her smile grew and said. "At least it looks like you're not after me." Ishida grin at this and said. "Sorry. I'm not a fan, Miss Idol." Kourin declared. "Don't worry about that. I'm not goanna go easy on you." Ishida declared back. "Bring it on!" The only thought I have now is. _'Does Ishida-kun know how strong Kourin-san is.'_

"Stand up, VANGUARD!"

"Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany!"

"Stone Bullet Eradicator, Houki!"

Kourin goes firs she draws. She rides Stinging Jewel Knight, Sherry. She moves Tiffany with its skill to move back, she ends her turn. Ishida draws. He rides Eradicator, Demolition Dragon. He calls Red River Dragoon on front and, attacks with Demolition. Kourin doesn't guard, Ishida drive checks no trigger. Kourin damage checks no trigger. Dragoon attacks. Kourin doesn't guard. Kourin damage checks no trigger. Ishida ends his turn, Kourin draws. She rides Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybill. Kourin counterblasts to superior call Sherry, and then she calls Tracie. Ishida receives three damage for not guarding Kourin ends her turn. Ishida draws then rides Eradicator, Thunder Boom Dragon and attacks with both units. Kourin has four damage, and then Ishida ends his turn. Kourin draws then rides Leading Jewel Knight, Salome. Kourin does a special counterblast, to chose one card from her deck then call it. Kourin superior calls Pureheart Jewel Knight, Ashlei. Then she calls Toypugal and, then Kourin attacks with all units. Ishida managed to protect himself. With that Kourin ends.

Out of the blue Kourin said. "You're an absolute beginner, aren't you? You just learn the rules." Ishida backed down a little then asked. "How did you know?!" I couldn't help laughing hopelessly at this. After Kourin explain how she figured it out, she asked Ishida. "So do you want to continue playing? I don't mind if get a little better at it before taking the challenge again." Without hesitating Ishida said. "No, I'm ready now!" Kourin and I were actually surprise he said that. Ishida continued. "This match isn't about whether I win or lose. I really want to be part of this club!"

Ishida looked down and kept going. "I want to play Vanguard with Sendou Aichi." Kourin looked at me and echoed what Ishida said. "With Aichi…?" Ishida continued. "I remember Sendou." He looked at me and asks. "You came to this school once, dint you?" I just nodded and respond. "Right, for elementary school…" Without breaking his stare he said. "But you went to another middle school. I'm thinking the reason was something that happened in elementary school." I only looked down and, nodded.

At that moment, I got a flashback from the past. I remembered that I was always lonely back then. My mom couldn't stand it anymore and, suggested I switch schools. Ishida waited a few seconds and, said. "I knew what you were going through but, I pretended not to see anything…" Ishida looked down and, continued. "I didn't try to save you. I didn't do anything… I'm as bad as those jerks that drove you away!" I was about to say that it wasn't his fault but, he didn't give me a chance to talk. "It's been bothering me all this time." Ishida looks at me and finished. "Vanguard change you, I want to change too. That's why I want to be part of this club, no matter what!"

Ishida draws. He rides Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon next he calls Eradicator. Spark Rain Dragon. He attacks with all his units. Kourin guards and, doesn't receive damage. Ishida ends, Kourin draws. All of her units attack. Ishida guards two and, receives one damage. Kourin ends, Ishida draws. He break rides Discharging Dragon, he retires Kourin's intercept unit. With a boost Discharging Dragon attacks, Kourin can't guard. Ishida twin drives. First check nothing, second check Critical Trigger. He gives it all to Discharging Dragon, the attack hits. Kourin damage checks. First check nothing, second check nothing. The winner has been decided.

"I…won?" Asked Ishida to see if this was real. I smiled and said. "Yep!" In just one second, Ishida was jumping with joy of his victory. It kind of reminded me of my first Cardfight victory. Just when Ishida finished jumping. He places his fist in front of me, and said. "Called me Naoki, Aichi." I fist bump him and, said with a smiled. "I'm looking forward to it." Kourin walks next to us places her right hand on our fists and, says in a happy tone. "I'm looking forward to it, too. And you can call me Kourin." Ishida smiled and greeted. "Nice to meet you, Kourin" At that moment I realize, that my new school life started.

Ferno16: P.S. I have poor grammar. If you find a mistake please review me about it. Also thanks for the reviews.


End file.
